Azul de Olvido
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Amor y caricias entre besos y promesas,encuentros ahora prohibidos robados a la noche,con la luna llena como confidente y una rosa azul como testigo que guarda memorias ocultas."Duerme,pequeña,yo cuido de ti".A&Z.


La luz del crepúsculo entraba por la ventana, anunciando la próxima llegada de la noche y el cambio de poderes en el celestial firmamento. La luna llena, protectora nocturna de los hombres, haría en pocos minutos su aparición, ocupando su lugar como reina de la noche y cómplice de amores de todo tipo.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la mujer dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, sintiendo cierto alivio por poderse desprender al fin del molesto peso en su espalda.

Sus ojos, tan azules como el elemento que la guardaba, observaron el cielo del atardecer, deseando poder descansar y ver el hermoso espectáculo, pero se sentía muy cansada y la idea de una caliente y relajante ducha la atraía con fuerza, de modo que se alejó de la ventana y del hermoso paisaje que ofrecía y, cogiendo ropa interior y un bonito pijama, entró al baño.

En el momento en que cerraba la puerta, una ligera brisa hacía ondear las hermosas cortinas. El sol había desaparecido, y la cómplice luz de luna alumbraba ahora la Tierra.

Pocos minutos después, la peliazul salió del baño, dejando tras de sí una intensa nube de vapor. Vestida con un sencillo pijama azul rey con vetas mas claras, secaba su cabello con una toalla. Una vez terminada esta tarea, se cepilló rápidamente el cabello, y se dispuso a buscar un buen libro con el que disfrutar el tiempo restante.

Tras algunos segundos, encontró un volumen que le llamó la atención y, sonriendo, destapó su cama y se metió, tapándose y dispuesta a disfrutar de la lectura.

Sólo llevaba la mitad del primer capítulo leído, cuando una sombra se movió en su habitación. Con cuidado, tensa por instinto, dejó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa tocador y se levantó.

Una rosa azul reposaba en su mesa, iluminada por la suave luz de la luna. Sonriendo, la joven la tomó, aspirando su delicado aroma.

-Pensé que esta noche te retrasarías. Me gustaría saber como consigues estas rosas.

Una sensual y pícara sonrisa de diversión surcó el rostro de su acompañante, que se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Eso, mi querida dama, es un secreto de vuestro fiel enamorado.

Ocultando una sonrisa, la joven rodeó con sus brazos de porcelana al apuesto varón, mirándolo con dulzura.

-¿Y no es menester del enamorado complacer a su dama?

-En todo, milady.

La joven soltó una suave carcajada, pareciendo no percibir el acelerado latido del corazón masculino y la velocidad galopante del suyo propio.

-¿Metamorfosis? La mitología no es mi pasión, tengo suficiente fantasía y magia en mi vida diaria.

La sonrisa del hombre se acentuó, a la vez que se iba acercando a los suaves labios de la joven.

-¿Hubieses preferido acaso a Platón?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, con algo de hastío, lo que supuso una suave y profunda carcajada de su acompañante.

-No, me quedo con Ovidio.

Al varón no le dio tiempo a responder, pues los labios femeninos cubrieron en seguida los suyos. Sin perder tiempo respondió al beso, abrazando el frágil cuerpo de la mujer y dejando a su instinto y pasión tomar el mando…

La luz plateada que entraba por la ventana de la habitación arrancaba hermosos destellos azulados del cabello de la joven. La mano femenina hacía suaves círculos sobre su pecho, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas por la diferencia de temperatura.

Suavemente, la joven se movió, siempre procurando que las sábanas no se deslizaran sobre su piel dejándola expuesta, y observó a su acompañante con la mirada seria.

-¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de todo esto.

Unos profundos ojos verdes observaron sus lagos con preocupación.

-¿Acaso falla el hechizo?

La joven negó con la cabeza, sin perder el toque de tristeza en su mirada.

-No, todo sigue como hasta ahora. Pero un hechizo no puede borrar los sentimientos. Durante el día siento como si algo me faltara, una parte de mi no está conmigo, y deseo compartirlo con las chicas, pero mi instinto me dice que no lo haga. Detesto sentirme así, y no soporto tener esa falta de confianza en mis amigas.

El hombre respiró más tranquilo, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Sabes que esto es sólo momentáneo, preciosa. En algún momento, los príncipes ocuparán plenamente su lugar y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos. Hasta entonces…

-Hasta entonces, tengo que permanecer hechizada y solo puedo recordarte y estar contigo los días que la luz de la luna llena anule los efectos de la Rosa Azul. Sí, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas. Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, ¡pero no me gusta esta situación! Te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre, no sólo unas cuantas horas robadas al tiempo que me recuerdan que esto no está permitido.

-Shh…tranquila. Sólo debes preocuparte de seguir tu vida y disfrutarla, el hechizo seguirá como hasta ahora y, cuando llegue el momento en que no lo necesitemos más, podremos estar juntos y amarnos libremente para ser felices.

Con gentileza, hizo subir el pálido rostro de la joven, y verde y azul conectaron.

-Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero saber que hay algo en ti a pesar del hechizo que te remueve el corazón me hace feliz, porque significa que me amas más allá del pasado o la magia. No te angusties, mi niña, la espera terminará pronto.

-¿Y no sufres tú también?-los preocupados ojos azules de su princesa lo miraban con preocupación-¿Por qué no usas el hechizo en ti? Así no sufrirías tanto y podrías pasar mejor el tiempo que queda hasta el momento de estar juntos.

Una sonrisa de ternura apareció en el rostro del rubio, que besó con amor y contenida pasión a la mujer.

-La espera es menos dura si puedo verte reír y disfrutar con las demás, amor. Además, si el hechizo cayera sobre mi y no te recordara conscientemente, ¿cómo cuidaría de ti desde lejos?

La contestación pareció calmarla, ya que lo besó dulcemente en los labios, abrazándolo. El sueño inducido por el cansancio del día y por la demostración de amor compartida empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Bostezó suavemente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

-Te amo, Zoisite.

Una sonrisa de enamorado surcó el rostro del hombre, que besó suavemente la cabeza de su princesa.

-Y yo a ti, dulce Amy. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ahora duerme, pequeña, yo cuido de ti.

Aun en la inconsciencia del sueño, la joven peliazul sonrió.

La luz del amanecer empezaba a iluminar la habitación. Una caricia, una sombra y un recuerdo efímero que desaparecían ante el imperio de un nuevo día.

La joven mujer se levantaba, bostezando. Realmente debería dejar de leer hasta tan tarde, o empezaría a comportarse como Bunny, llegando tarde y quedándose dormida.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a vestirse y comenzar un nuevo día. Asomándose a la ventana, observó la hermosa y despejada mañana, pero un inexplicable rencor hacia la luz del sol la invadió. Intentando sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, se alejó de la ventana en dirección a su armario, dispuesta a emprender la aventura de un nuevo día.

Sobre su mesa de estudio, junto a un ejemplar de un libro ajeno a los gustos de la sailor del agua, se hallaba una hermosa rosa azul, guardiana de sus secretos y dueña de sus más recónditas memorias…

**¡Hola! Volví, tras meses de ausencia. La verdad, me encanta como me ha quedado, modestia a parte. De las Senshis&Shitenno, no es esta la pareja que mas me gusta (como ya debéis de haberos dado cuenta), pero me resulta interesante. No es mi primer one-shot de Amy y Zoisite, pero si el primero que logro terminar hasta ahora(exámenes…).La idea de que los ambos se encuentren furtivamente en las noches y ella lo olvide por seguridad a la luz del día me encantó desde el principio, aunque la idea original haya sufrido algunos cambios. Si he de ser sincera, en un primer momento me imaginaba a esta Amy de no más de dieciséis años, y creo que el detalle de la sábana deja todo claro…en fin, no he sido demasiado explícita, al menos.**

**Por cierto, si tenéis curiosidad por el detalle de la rosa, buscad "Leyendas de la Rosa Azul" en Google, y entenderéis el significado. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que pronto haya muchos mas fics sobre alguna de estas parejas. **

**¡Besos y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
